Pokemon Journey
by Jiyu
Summary: Karlie Marmen has lived on a pokemon ranch her entire life, and now she must find a way to get a starter pokemon and begin to chase her dream of becoming a pokemon master. Chapter 4 coming soon!
1. Pokemon, I Choose Who?

__

Disclaimer: I do not claim right to Toshiro Ono's creation, nor am I making any money off of this, so it would be pointless to sue me in the first place. 

Author's Note: If you call me crazy, I will laugh hysterically and agree with you. Yeah, I really like Pokemon. No, I don't care for the fact that it's over commercialized in America or the fact that it was turned into a kid's show. Have you read the manga? Not kids' stuff. Lots of cursing, lots of over the head jokes (like in Shrek, but only more often) and lots of concepts that you really need to be older to understand. I'm particularly fond of the main characters, but am fascinated by the world that Ono created and the battling monsters she placed in it. That and I have a giant bulbasaur stuffed animal (bigger than my cat!) that was staring at me all last night demanding that I write this as soon as possible. It kept me up past three A.M! Trust me, it was scary, you just had to be there. 

So now I present to you, without too much further ado, the tale of a young girl named Karlie Marmen who lives with her three brothers and father on their Pokemon Ranch as she tries to choose which pokemon she wants to start out with on her pokemon journey.

Pokemon Journeys

Chapter One: Pokemon, I Choose…Who?

__

"And the crowd goes wild! Karlie's pokemon have just beaten the Elite Four! Congratulations, Karlie Marmen, new member of the Pokemon League! …" 

"Come on, Karlie! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" The lump in the middle of the bed, buried under covers, was nine-year-old Karlie Marmen, only daughter of the Marmen family. Her eldest brother stood at the side of her bed, holding her pidgey alarm clock in one hand as it continued its chirping noise, glaring down at her sleeping form.

"Karlie! We've got work to do! Dad is going to skin you alive you don't get up already!" Karlie groaned and rolled over, trying to cling to her dream of beating the Elite Four, just as she did every morning. Johnston made a noise in the back of his throat that was part frustration and part anger before snatching the light blue sheets away from his sister and throwing them to the floor.

Karlie moaned once more before swinging her feet over the edge of her bed, and staring blearily at her brother's feet. He turned the alarm off of the pidgey clock and set it on her bedside table, turning and heading out of her room. Karlie sighed and rubbed her eyes to rid them of the sand from her night's slumber. Yawning, she stood and changed into overalls with a white shirt underneath.

She glanced at her blue sheets on the floor and decided that making her bed could wait until this evening when she was ready to get back to sleep. She grabbed a pair of socks and tugged them on, lacing up her boots quickly after. She closed her eyes, trying to remember every detail of her dream before standing and staring out the window onto the family ranch. 

Marmen ranch is located five miles outside of the town of Three Evolutions, which is built on Verdigris Island. Verdigris is south of Cinnabar Island by 120 miles, a part of the Kanto Region. Kanto and Johto had their own Gym Leaders and League, as did Verdigris though their League was less well known and was missing the gym leader piece of the League. Verdigris had one small island about fifteen miles off shore that was home to the League battle grounds, a giant arena where pokemon trainers came to battle for titles. The island was called Seavert, and there were rarely any offshore trainers present. 

Karlie jogged out of her room and grabbed an apple from the kitchen table on her way out the door. She began eating it as she jogged towards the stables, the scents of Ponyta, Rapidash, and Tauros – all composing the overall effect of a 'ranch smell' assaulted her. She finished off her apple and tucked the core into the front pocket of her overalls, breathing in deep the scents of her home. The ragged-looking barn Meowth scampered out of her way as she made it to the barns, giving an annoyed hiss as it retreated for the safety of the rafters. She smiled in at her father's Ponyta, the one nicknamed Flame Dance that she used for rounding up the Tauros with her brothers. 

The fire pony gave a whistle of greeting to her, sticking its head out of the stall to nip at her, stealing the apple core as a snack. 

"Morning Flame Dance! Are you ready to get out and do some work?" She smiled as she slipped the Ponyta's bridle off of the hook on the stall door and slid into the stall with it. Flame Dance pawed the ground with its hoof, head bobbing enthusiastically. Karlie waited for the pokemon to lower its head so she could slip the bridle on and hook the clips to secure it on. Ponyta stood silently and patiently as Karlie put the saddle pad on and then the saddle, tightening the straps that went under the equine's stomach and checking the length of the stirrups before opening the stall door and leading Flame Dance out. 

The Ponyta pranced on the lead, excited to get out on the fields for some exercise again this morning. Karlie merely smiled and put her foot in the stirrup, swinging her other leg over the side to get settled into the saddle before clicking her tongue and asking Ponyta to head on out towards the fields. Flame Dance gave a willing nicker before going into a trot towards the herd of Tauros. 

Karlie's two older brothers were already out there, both on Rapidash. Johnston was seventeen years old and held the title of Verdigris Pokemon League Champion. He had messy, brown hair and was rather muscled in his arms from all the ranch work that he'd done his life. His two pokemon were both Growlithe, though he had had others when he went to the league battles. After he earned his title, he sold all but the two Growlithe so they could purchase more Tauros for the herd. Karlie wasn't sure why Johnston had only gone through the Verdigris League, but she had always gotten the impression that it was better to not ask.

Her other brother, Marc, was fifteen and he only had one pokemon - a Scyther. Marc had never been able to go to the Verdigris League because he hadn't had a pokemon besides Scyther, and he had only gotten Scyther two years ago. By that time, dad needed Marc's help too much for Marc to allow himself to leave for months on end in a pokemon journey. He'd told Karlie that he didn't mind it because he learned enough from his single pokemon every day and from working on the ranch with pokemon that some people will never have the chance to see, let alone work with. Karlie knew Marc was right, it wasn't everyone that got to live on a ranch with Ponyta, Rapidash, and Tauros, not to mention that they often had wild Scyther and Kangaskhan that roamed the area. 

Marc waved to her, a broad smile across his freckled face and his brown hair obscuring her vision of him partially. She smiled and waved back, getting her smaller Ponyta to halt at Rapidash's side. 

"Morning sleepy-head. Johnston had an awful time getting you up this morning, he came out here swearing that even if he had driven the herd through your room you wouldn't have gotten up."

Karlie laughed, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, well…"

"Were you dreaming about the Pokemon League again?" Marc nudged her side jokingly. Karlie merely laughed half-heartedly, not really caring for her brother's mocking tone.

"Karlie, Marc and you take care of the herd while I take the Growlithe and find the stragglers." Johnston called out over the backs of the Tauros between them, turning his Rapidash and giving a whistle for his pokemon to follow him. Karlie sighed, slumping slightly in the saddle.

"Why does Johnston always get to go do the fun stuff?" She complained to no one really, but her brother answered her. 

"Simple, 'cause rounding up stray Tauros isn't fun. It's hard work, especially since they tend to be stubborn and want to stay right where they are." Karlie sighed, "I guess you're right, but it doesn't make sitting her watching this group graze much more interesting." Marc laughed and trotted his Rapidash around the edge of the herd in case they spooked and tried to bolt in a direction. They say in silence for a few hours, watching the Tauros graze peacefully.

Karlie allowed her attention to drift towards her own future. She knew she wanted to go on her own pokemon journey, but wasn't sure what to do about getting her first pokemon. By League rules, you were to receive your starting pokemon from the town you were born in, but Karlie was born and raised on Marmen Ranch. Three Evolutions would require her to attend school there for at least one year before she could become eligible to receive an Eevee as her starting pokemon. The little creature was rare on Kanto and Johto, but not on Verdigris. It might have been because Verdigris had very few types of pokemon in general, mainly bug, grass, water, and flying types. They didn't have any psychic or ghost types, bar the occasional Psyduck or Butterfree. All things considered, this meant that the Eevee had fewer predators in Verdigris.

She knew her father wouldn't let her take one of the Ponyta or Rapidash, as they were needed around the ranch. She wouldn't dream of asking to take a Tauros as her starting pokemon, they were too temperamental for her to handle on her own. And it was fun watching Kangaskhan, not catching them without a pokemon's aid. She sighed once more, hoping that between her three brothers and father, they'd have a better idea than her using a Tauros. 

The rapid sounds of Growlithe barks shook her from her thoughts and brought her attention from the herd to the right of her, where her brother was herding three Tauros towards the pens along with the help of his two pokemon. She looked at Marc, who gave her a nod. It was time for them to move the entire herd into the pens for break. Karlie couldn't believe it was lunch time already, but she clicked her tongue and got her Ponyta moving, aiding Marc in guiding the stubborn Tauros into the pens.

One of the Tauros halted at the pen door and turned, charging aggressively towards Marc and his Rapidash. Although the group was used to this action, Karlie's Ponyta spooked and reared up so she had to cling on to the bridle in the hopes of not falling to the ground. Shrills whistles coming from the three equine-like pokemon filled the area, along with Growlithe's barks, and her brothers' yelling. 

By the time Flame Dance returned all four hooves to the ground, it was all over. Half of the herd was in the pen; the other half had run off in different directions. Marc's Rapidash was nowhere to be seen, and Karlie looked frantically around for her brother. She felt her stomach clench, fearing the worst for her older brother. Had he been trampled to death? Was he even hurt at all? Johnston was not on his Rapidash, the pokemon was standing near the pen's gate, its ears pinned back in annoyance and its tail of flame lashing from side to side. 

Karlie dismounted Flame Dance and looked around for what seemed like an eternity, but lasted only a few moments. Some stray Tauros were still near the pen, making it impossible to see everything. On top of that dust that had been thrown into the air from the stampede was still settling.

"Karlie! Karlie!" The near-frantic calls of her older brother brought her running towards his voice. Something must have happened, he sounded so frightened, and that was very unlike him. She came from behind a Tauros and was immediately wrapped in a bear hug by her eldest brother, who was covered in dirt and a few scrapes. 

"Karlie, you're alright!"

"Of course I am, can you let me go so I can keep breathing?" Her brother released her and she looked at him curiously.

"You weren't on Flame Dance, I was afraid something had happened to you as well." Karlie nodded, not really listening to her older brother. Her eyes were on Marc who was a few feet away, laying on his back staring up at the sky, and covered in dust. His hand was clutching his side, and there was blood. She pushed by Johnston to get to Marc, looking down at her brother in fear.

"Marc, what happened?" She asked, near frantic, as she kneeled by her brother.

"Stupid Tauros, got me in the side with a horn," Marc smiled as he said it, laughing a little. Johnston kneeled next to Karlie, putting a hand on her shoulder and the other on his brother's knee. 

"You're the one that was stupid Marc, Tauros can only charge in a straight line. You should have moved to the side, not backed up." He gave Karlie a comforting smile, letting her know that Marc was going to be fine. 

"Karlie, can you go get dad? We need to get Marc to a doctor so he can have his side patched up." Karlie nodded slightly and stood, giving a backward glance at Marc before running off towards the stables. She ran through the stables and towards the sand ring where father was training a Ponyta. The Ponyta was on a lunge-line, trotting around the outside of the ring. Her father was in the middle, turning with the Ponyta and watching its movements with a scrutinizing eye.

"Dad!" She yelled as she sprinted towards him. She skidded to a halt outside of the arena, covered in dust and out of breath.

"Dad! Marc's been hurt, Johnston says we need a doctor, and one of the Rapidash is missing!" Mr. Marmen dropped the lunge-line he was using to train the Ponyta and ran back with his daughter to the pens. He took one look at Marc and told Johnston to get the truck ready and for Karlie to call Three Evolution's Hospital as he got Marc into the truck. It seemed to take forever to get Marc into the truck, and then dad drove off towards town, leaving Karlie and Johnston at home to take care of the ranch and their little brother, Tiler. 

Karlie took the Rapidash that Marc had been riding back to the stables after Johnston's Growlithe tracked it down. She untacked the pokemon and brushed it clean of the dust before returning to help her older brother wrangle the remaining Tauros back into the pens. The work seemed slow and tedious to Karlie. Her and Johnston didn't speak the entire time. 

After the Tauros were all in the pens, Johnston volunteered to take care of both of their steeds if Karlie would feed the Tauros. The little Marmen nodded, heading towards the shed where the bails of hay were kept. It took her five trips to get enough feed into the Tauros' pen before she could go inside to eat dinner. Lunch had been forgotten in the commotion of the stampede and then forfeited because of lost work time. Tiler was already sitting at the dinner table, playing with a stuffed Poliwag that he had gotten last year for his birthday. Karlie had had to take the time to explain to her six-year-old brother where dad and Marc had gone after she had called the hospital. 

Johnston fixed macaroni and cheese for dinner, and the three ate in silence. Karlie took care of the dishes afterwards, not mentioning that it was Marc's night to do them. Afterwards, Karlie headed for her room. Her two brothers were in the living room, engrossed in League fights from Kanto and Johto. Usually, Karlie would have been the first one to be in the living room to watch those fights, but she just wasn't interested in it tonight. As Karlie sat down on her bed and flipped the light off after changing into her pajamas, she guaranteed herself one thing. When she became a pokemon trainer, she would not use a Tauros as her first pokemon, even if it meant going out and wrangling a wild Kangaskhan with her bare hands.


	2. The Big Surprise

__

Disclaimer: I do not claim right to Toshiro Ono's creation, nor am I making any money off of this, so it would be pointless to sue me in the first place. 

Author's Note: I'm happy! -Does happy dance- I already have a review and it's from somebody that I didn't have to threaten to get them to review! -Continues doing happy dance- -stuffed bulbasaur stares at her with vacant, red eyes, silently demanding her to write more- Eep! I'm writing, I'm writing! Anyway. Thanks bunches goes out to Kaz the Rurouni, whom I promise I didn't purposely steal your name for this! I know that the beginning was a little cliché, but it does get better. This isn't your toned down look at the world of pokemon. 

As I said before, ever read the manga? That's the effect I'm going for here, with a twist of more real-life character interactions. –Is still traumatized at the fact that Bill looks and acts very G.A.G. material in the manga. Chuckles at thought that Kayla is the only one that will get that remark- Anyway, I'm ranting. Because I LOVE my reviewers so much! Which is why I'm writing this chapter now, and not later. It was going to be written tomorrow or the day after… But I have a review and feel inspired! Yes, a review can change whether or not I continue writing on a piece…

Pokemon Journeys

Chapter Two: The Big Surprise

The next morning, Karlie was awake before her alarm clock went off. She laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if her brother was all right. She rolled to her side and turned the alarm clock off before it began ringing, even though that wouldn't happen for another few hours. She honestly didn't feel tired, despite the fact that it was five in the morning and she usually didn't get up until close to eight. Of course she usually didn't hit the sack right after dinner either. She nodded to herself, assured in the fact that that was the reason she was up this early. 

She stared up at the posted taped to the ceiling above her head. It was of the five different evolutions of Eevee – Vaporean, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, and Umbreon. They were all performing an attack of their element and Karlie had gotten it when she had gone into town one day with her father. After all, how could you not have something relating the Eevee evolutionary line when you were almost a citizen of the town of Three Evolutions? Almost was her main problem at this point in time. 

_If only I'd gone to school there instead of being home schooled like my brothers. It would make my life so much easier right now. _She continued to muse on the thoughts of how she was going to get her own pokemon. She could always ask her brothers if she could borrow one of theirs, just until she could catch a few of her own. Her stomach knotted slightly at the idea, it almost seemed like cheating if she did that. There were always the merchants and breeders in Three Evolutions; maybe she could ask her father to buy her a pokemon to start with for her tenth birthday. It didn't seem like too much to ask. If she went off on her own pokemon journey, she could come home with a few more hands to help around the ranch. So, wouldn't it be an investment if her father purchased her first pokemon for her?

Karlie nodded to herself, a smile crossing her features. Yes, that's what she would explain to daddy. If she could catch pokemon for the ranch, then perhaps they'd be able to avoid something like what happened today. A few more Growlithe, or some Poochyena, perhaps even a better Meowth to replace the scrappy one in the barn. She could catch a flying pokemon like Pidgey and they could use it to send letters instead of having to pay to borrow a mail pokemon from Three Evolutions. Yep, this had to be the perfect solution. 

Karlie got out of bed and slipped into the small bathroom to take a shower, grabbing her usual work clothes to change into once she was out. She usually took showers in the evening, but she'd been so off last night that she had forgotten. 

After changing into her clothes, she stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. She was about five feet tall, a great deal taller than most other girls her age. She had freckles across her cheeks that reminded her of her brother marc, and brown hair she kept back in a ponytail or braid, depending on whether or not she had the time to braid it. This morning, she took a seat on the edge of the tub and took the time to braid it, tying off the braid with a piece of extra yarn from one of Tiler's art projects. 

Exiting the restroom, she headed into the kitchen. She hadn't even realized she was hungry until she was standing in front of the fridge, her stomach grumbling slightly. She grabbed some orange juice and poured it into a glass, drinking it all before placing the empty glass in the sink. She then poked her head into the cupboard, looking for something that was edible and mildly resembled breakfast. Rewarming a few pieces of bacon from yesterday, she sat down at the table to eat them.

She looked down suddenly as something brushed by her feet. The scrappy old barn Meowth rubbed against her leg in search of scraps. Karlie sighed and took a piece of bacon off of her plate, scooping the Meowth up in her arms as she headed outside.

"If Johnston's Growlithe were to catch you inside, you wouldn't be fit to stay our barn cat anymore you silly old thing! You know you're not allowed in the house!" She set the Meowth down on the doorstep, handing it the piece of bacon. It took the scrap and sat down, nearly choking the morsel down its throat. Karlie smiled in spite of herself. She knew her father would get after her if he knew the pokemon had gotten into the house, especially as mangy as it looked, but she couldn't just shoo it out without giving it something for its effort. She watched as it wandered off, the coin on its forehead missing a chunk out of the top, its whiskers bent, and its fur dusty and uncombed. She shook her head, praying that it didn't get used to her feeding it. It _was_ supposed to keep the Rattata out of the grain, not beg for table scraps.

Karlie headed back inside, shutting the door firmly behind her in the hopes of keeping the thieving Meowth outside. It had a habit of always getting its paws on some of the loose change around the house, or anything that sparkled - one of the main reasons it wasn't allowed in the house anymore.

She went back to her room and opened the window. She might not be able to start work, but there was no reason she couldn't enjoy the smells of her home. She grabbed a book off of the floor and began to flip through it. It was one of her many books on pokemon and she hoped to look up some information on the ones that her and her father might find when they went to Three Evolutions to purchase her starting pokemon.

"Hmmm," She flipped through the pages, stopping occasionally. All of Kanto used the same three starting pokemon, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, but those three weren't available on Verdigris Island. Caterpie were common enough in the Vert Forest, but they started off so weak she'd never make the trek to Olive Town to catch a fairy to Kanto, let alone match against the Kanto League pokemon. Weedle held even less appeal to her, backed by the fact that they weren't too common and would cost her father a large sum to purchase. It was also incredibly rare to locate Pidgey and Spearow, the only known ones having flown over from Kanto or Johto. If she wanted a Rattata, she could simply set a trap in the barns for one. No, she wanted something more special than a simple Rattata for her starting pokemon.

She honestly disliked Oddish, shivering at the thought of trying to raise a Gloom. Paras were okay in the sense that the mushrooms on their backs could be used to make powerful potions, but they would cost a lot on Verdigris Island. Diglett were common and wouldn't cost too much, but they just didn't seem like a fighter like Karlie wanted. Psyduck and Slowpoke were also too rare to purchase, and Poliwag were just too weak to start. The idea of having a Victreebel frightened her almost as much as a Tauros, so Bellsprout was just out. Shellder were common, but she was too afraid of losing one in a battle to a Slowpoke so they'd evolve to Slowbro to actually get one. Krabby or Tangela just wouldn't do either. 

Karlie sighed, it seemed as it she'd gone through more than half the book already and still she didn't have a starting pokemon that she wanted. She racked her brain for pokemon that she could get on Verdigris Island. Horsea and Goldeen were only good in the water. Magikarp was the absolute worst choice. Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita were only available in the Johto regions. She could get a Mareep easily enough. There were a few other ranchers that bred them and they weren't exactly weak. They learned some strong electric attacks early on in their life. 

It wasn't exactly the "star and firework" pokemon she had dreamed of, but that could wait until she got to the Kanto mainland. She read the paragraph out loud to herself about Mareep.

"Pokemon number 179, Mareep, the wool pokemon. Mareep are about two feet high and store air and electricity in their soft wool. The air allows the Mareep to stay cool in summer and warm in winter. It will also double in volume if the Mareep builds up enough electricity in its body. Be careful to not touch Mareep if it has electricity stored, as the fleece will shock you. Mareep fully sheds in summer, but the fleece grows back within a week." 

"Brushing up on your pokemon knowledge? I'm glad you're up, we have twice the work for us today and dad wants us to come into town to see Marc, and he's got a surprise for you." Johnston gave her a wink from the doorway before turning his back and walking off. Karlie blushed, she hadn't realized her brother had been there, nor that it was as late as it was. 

She dropped the book back on the floor and jumped to her feet, darting out of the room and outside. She jogged to catch up with Johnston as he headed for the stables, the thought of her father's surprise plastering a big grin on her face.

"So, when are we going to leave?"

"We'll leave as soon as we move the Tauros out of the small pen into the large one. No mess ups today, okay?" He gave her a small smile, stepping up onto the cemented floor of the barns. The barns were made entirely out of cement, out of fear that one of the fire pokemon contained within might spook and catch the place on fire. 

Karlie went to Flame Dance's stall and began to saddle him up for today's work. From the stall that Johnston was in, she heard cursing. She tightened the girth on Flame Dance before slipping out to see what was wrong. She looked over the stall door into the stall that Johnston was in. 

"What's wrong bro?"

"This Rapidash has burnt the straw for the fifth time this week!" Karlie looked down at the cement floor. It was usually lined with a very thick layer of straw and shavings to keep the pokemon comfortable, but the stall merely had ashes. Karlie didn't know what to say. A Rapidash or Ponyta that burnt its bedding wasted the owner's money, and that was the first sign of ill temperament to come. Karlie vaguely remembered an orange-coated Rapidash that her father had trained when she was little. The Rapidash had burnt its bedding three weeks, and then torched the farmhouse after bucking off Karlie's mum. Her mother hadn't ever come back from the hospital after that, and her father had sold the Rapidash.

"It's a bad omen, I'm leaving this one in the stables for today. I'll use Marc's Rapidash for today and get dad to take a look at this one when he gets home." Johnston left the stall, not bothering to put more bedding in, and went over to the other Rapidash's stall. Karlie headed up into the loft, tossing down a bail of straw and spreading the large amount of bedding into the Rapidash's stall, giving the white coat a pat. Thoroughbred Rapidash and Ponyta had pure white fur, while hybrids had orange coats.

Returning to Flame Dance, she slipped his bridle on before leading him out. Johnston was already outside and was looking impatient. He took off for the Tauros pens before she could say anything, Growlithe bounding behind him. She followed and let him and the Growlithe do most of the work, hanging away from the herd and opening and closing the gates. Once all the stragglers had been rounded up, they headed back to the barns. Johnston skipped brushing his Rapidash and did a sloppy job of putting the tack away. Karlie went behind him soundlessly and took care of it for him, knowing that her brother was in another one of his moods.

The Rapidash that wasn't ridden today stuck its head of the stall and gave a fiery snort, demanding attention. He wasn't used to not exercising and Karlie didn't blame him for his demands. She walked over and scratched his muzzle after taking care of both her and Johnston's steeds.

"You just want a little attention, don't ya boy?" The Rapidash nodded and nickered. She had to leave once she started hearing Johnston calling, or rather yelling, for her. He had the truck started and Tiler was already in the front, the two Growlithe in the back. Karlie climbed into the back with the two Growlithe, settling in on top of a tarp for slight cushioning. The Growlithe walked around the back of the truck a bit before finally settling down, one laid its head on her leg and she smiled, reaching forward and patting it on its head. 

And then they were moving, bumping along the road and kicking dust up on either side of them. Karlie and the Growlithe were knocked around in the puck-up truck, Karlie hanging onto the truck and the Growlithe near her for support through the bumpy ride.


	3. The Gift

__

Disclaimer: I do not claim right to Toshiro Ono's creation, nor am I making any money off of this, so it would be pointless to sue me in the first place. 

Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe how inspiring this is. I have so many ideas for what's coming up next. I'll give you a cookie if you can guess via review which pokemon she ends up with, or if she even gets one at all. –Hands out cookies to those that have been reviewing- Thanks go out to those that have been reviewing, even those of you that have been doing so via my email. 

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Fox and her people-watching skills. Her shyness around strangers, which is very quickly becoming null and void, has given Karlie a new edge to her character. Thanks bunches Fox!

Pokemon Journeys

Chapter Three: The Gift

The truck banged through the winding, country road that led towards Three Evolutions, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. Karlie was rather unnerved by her brother's driving, his mood was understandable but she really wished it wouldn't reflect into his driving. The Growlithe were also considerably shaken up, obviously enjoying the roller coaster just as much as she was. 

It took less than half an hour to make into town, especially with Johnston driving like a madman. Karlie heaved a sigh of relief as the truck parked and literally jumped out of the back. She was incredibly happy to be back on solid, unmoving ground that wouldn't jostle and bump her senseless. 

Johnston and Tiler got out of the front cab and walked around to where she was. They were parked just outside of the hospital, a tall white building with people coming in and out of the doors nonstop. There was a red sign near the front glass doors that stated 'NO POKEMON'. Her brother moved his two pokemon to the cab, rolled the window down partially, and locked the door again. Karlie took Tiler's small hand and followed Johnston into the hospital.

It smelled strongly of antiseptics, reminding Karlie of the doctor's office she had visited once after falling off of Ponyta and breaking her arm. She hated the smell of doctors' offices and hospitals – it was always too pristine to be a place where people actually lived for more than a little while.

Johnston walked in front of them, striding up to the front desk and asking the nurse what room number Marmen was in. She gave him a number, 132B, and he walked off down the hall once more with Karlie and Tiler in tow. Karlie wanted to take her older brother's hand, but knew he wouldn't like it too much and it would only frighten Tiler more. She was afraid of what might have happened to Marc. Would her brother be all right, or would he be stuck in this awful smelling place for a long time? Karlie didn't remember when her mother was in the hospital, but some of her anxiety was perhaps caused by those experiences. Johnston stopped outside of a white door with gold numbers and letters on it, '132B'. 

"You two promise to be on your best behavior, or I'll go and put you in the cab with the Growlithe," Johnston stated flatly.

"I'm not a baby!" Karlie responded indignantly, but stopped her complaint when her older brother glared at her. He hadn't been kidding. Johnston opened the door, and Tiler's grip on Karlie's hand tightened. Karlie smiled inwardly, glad she wasn't the only one that was on edge about seeing Marc.

Marc was laying in one of the hospital beds, the sheets pulled up to his chin, but a smile was on his face as he chatted with Mr. Marmen who was seated next to him. Johnston smiled warmly and moved to stand by his father's side, looking down at his younger brother. Tiler ran over and clamped onto his dad's leg until he was finally hefted into the older man's arms. Karlie moved to Marc's side opposite her father and two brothers, unsure of what to say.

"Well, look at this. I've got a whole household come to see me!" Marc beamed up at his family, his father giving a slight chuckle.

"Glad you're feeling better, so how did they put you back together?" Johnston asked, smiling as well.

"I'm pretty sure they used glue and newspaper, but you'd have to ask the surgeon for the details."

"You had to go into surgery?" Karlie asked worriedly. Marc laughed slightly, nodding.

"Of course I did! You can't just put a band-aide on a," Marc was cut off by his father, not wanting his middle son to scare Tiler.

"On a wound like he had." Mr. Marmen looked down at Marc reproachfully until the boy nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I had to get stitches. But I'm fine, and I'll be able to get back to work at the ranch soon."

"Just as soon as the doctor says you can, and no sooner." Marc nodded glumly, obviously not looking forward to sitting in a bed for a minute longer than he absolutely had to. 

"Oh, I almost forgot. Karlie, I'm sure Johnston mentioned that I had a surprise for you?"

"Of course he did! He can't keep a secret," Tiler piped in, grinning and asking to be set down. He clambered onto the bed with Marc and sat next to his big brother after giving him a hug. Johnston glared at Tiler when Mr. Marmen's attention was on his pocket as he fished something out. He handed the piece of paper to Karlie, and she took it eagerly.

The pamphlet was on a pokemon seminar being held in town, by a local pokemon professor by the name of Professor Casey. It said that he was a retired breeder and would be giving out the newest model of pokedexes to those upcoming trainers that attended.

Karlie read over the packet of paper quickly and then looked up at her dad, smiling broadly, "You signed me up?"

"Yep," Mr. Marmen stated as he nodded his head slightly.

"Thanks!" Karlie gave her dad a hug, and then backed off slightly as her brothers were looking at her funny.

Marc broke the silence with a fake pout on his face, "I'm the one that's hurt and she's getting the presents!" Karlie stuck her tongue out mockingly, the grin on her face refusing to leave. She could always have gone through her journey without a pokedex, but one would really come in handy. Not to mention that this Professor Casey may have an idea about how she could get a pokemon for herself.

Karlie looked up once more at the huge glass doors in front of her before taking a deep breath and walking inside. The carpet was a merry blue, and she sunk slightly into it as she walked across the room towards the receptionists' desk. Her father had given her directions to the Pokemon Center in Three Evolutions that was having the seminar. Part of the deal of her going was that she had to go herself, as her father and two brothers still had shopping to do while in town. 

The walk hadn't made her nervous as she was used to being around the town alone. It was the fact that this was her first time in a Pokemon Center, and the trainers around her weren't exactly welcoming. They seemed a little on edge at the fact that a number of non-trainers were around the nurse's desk. 

Karlie came in behind the crowd, looking up towards the smiling face of a lady with red hair in two loops on each sides of her head. A plump, pink Pokemon bobbed around behind her, making peppy noises as its pink dreadlocks bounced and jingled. 

"Now, now, please settle down future trainers," The nurse called over the heads of the children. "My name is Nurse Joy and, in case you don't know, I run this Pokemon Center. Professor Casey is presently setting up his seminar in the back room. While you wait, I invite you to look around, feel free to question any of the trainers in the center, I'm sure they'd be happy to answer what they can!" She smiled once more and then turned back towards her computer.

A group of girls closer to the front desk than Karlie, giggling hysterically, walked towards one of the guy trainers sitting on a couch in the center. Karlie couldn't hear their conversation, but it was obvious that the girls were flirting and the guy was boasting.

Karlie rolled her eyes, slightly disgusted. She began to look around the Center, taking in the sitting area to her left, the receptionists' desk in front of her, and the hallway that lead to closed doors to her right. Her attention was drawn once more to the siting area and the group of girls when the male trainer released one of his Pokemon, obviously at the request of the girls. The red and white ball bounced back into his hand as crimson beams slowly formed the outline of the monster before the red faded to reveal the split-tailed form of an amethyst feline.

The creature's forehead was decked with a red jewel, and its long, pointed ears twitched. Karlie watched as the hairs on the Pokemon bristled and twitched, almost acting like their own separate entities. The feline's tail twitched and it leapt away as one of the girls reached out to touch it. It sat numbly down on the couch, sprawling itself across its trainer.

Entranced, Karlie's curiosity got the better of her. She cautiously walked towards the seasoned trainer, and stopped about twenty feet from him. She looked at the floor, not really wanting to make a fool of herself. If she asked what Pokemon it was, the girls would most likely laugh at her. And if she asked why its hair moved, they would probably know just as well as the trainer. 

Karlie turned and headed back towards the receptionists' desk, where she was out of the crowd. She sat down with her back against the front of the desk and watched the trainers and other people attending the seminar interact. Someone had released a Mareep, the wool type Pokemon that Karlie had been thinking of trying to get. The Pokemon chirped happily, its yellow and blue striped tail wagging slightly. 

Karlie looked up abruptly at the sound of close footsteps, into the face of a black, horned Pokemon. It was a canine type, with silver markings, a brown muzzle, and a pointed tail. She stared up at the creature that was easily four feet tall, uncertain of what to think. A man stood behind it and smiled down at her, placing a hand on the back of the canine.

"Didn't mean for Heruga to startle you, he looks like a beast, but he's a gentle giant as long as you stay away from him in battle." The young man had short-cropped brown hair, wore jeans, a black shirt, and a red vest with loops for Pokeballs. It presently only held three, two on one side and one on the other. 

Karlie blinked stupidly for a few moments before scrambling to her feet, feeling a little uneasy having to stare up at both trainer and Pokemon.

"I'm Professor Casey, nice to meet you," He shook her hand before turning to Nurse Joy and speaking with her for a few moments. Karlie's attention stuck with his Pokemon though, as she hadn't seen one like it. The large canine's triangular-tipped tail swayed from side to side slightly as she watched it, its attention also on her. A small smile crossed Karlie's face, but she had to turn to hear Nurse Joy as she called everyone's attention.

"Professor Casey is ready to start the seminar. Will everyone please follow him and his Houndoom into the back room and fill up the seats near the front first." Nurse Joy smiled pleasantly before sitting back down at her desk and nodding once to Casey.

"Alright upcoming trainers, this way please!" Professor Casey called out over the heads of the people in the Pokemon Center before turning and heading down the hall.

Heruga gave a bark towards the crowd, and Karlie followed the Pokemon after its partner, arriving second in the seminar room only to the Professor.


End file.
